Tao s memories
by Youjibell
Summary: Men es un hijo perfecto ¿verdad Ren?
1. Chapter 1

_**Tao´s memories**_

**Chapter 1**

**Reborn**

Parecía león enjaulado, y su cara era lo mejor de todo. Para Jun era nuevo ver a su hermanito así. Y es que él siempre había sido calmado y taciturno aún en el día de su boda. Jun pensaba que su hermano estaba discapacitado para mostrar emociones. No entendía como la linda doncella decía que Ren era muy dulce, si apenas y hablaba con ella. Pero bueno, ahora entendía la razón.

Y eso que era su hermana, y lo conocía de pequeño, la cara de impaciencia, miedo y preocupación en su hermano era épico.

-Ya basta Ren me mareas- le dijo con una sonrisa, solo para ver que le contestaba. Sí, la verdad lo estaba jodiendo solo por gusto. Era su venganza por no dejar que ella fuera la madrina.

-¡Qué esperas que me siente nada más! – Ella alzó un ceja, exactamente eso era lo tenía que hacer mientras su esposa salía de la cirugía-

-Pues esa sería una muy buena idea- Ran, Su madre; llegó enseguida y les dio un poco de té. –vamos Ren, la chica es fuerte, quita esa cara o te quedaras arrugado antes de tiempo, como tu padre- Ren frunció el ceño y se sentó de mala gana. Estaba de mal humor, y bastante desvelado. Ah! También estaba emocionado, pero eso ni muerto lo iba a demostrar.

-Cuando Ren nació, mi padre también se la paso dando vueltas en círculos y cuando le dijeron que era un varón casi lloró- Jun no podía evitar recordar los pocos detalles de su hermanito. ¿Ya cuantos años habían pasado? Au así Ren era su hermanito, el menor.

- lo más gracioso es que creímos que sería una niña, por eso le pusimos Ren…- Ran de nuevo intervino recordando a su Hijito cuando nació, y los pequeños vestiditos que habían comprado. Siempre habían pensado que Ren sería una niña por las predicciones de la estrellas, pero fue una sorpresa que Ren naciera hombre. Esta vez, la misma Ran le aconsejo a su hijo muy seriamente, que no confiaran en las estrellas… que mejor fueran a ver a un doctor y tener un ultrasonido para saber el sexo de su hijo… y no tener que errar con los regalos a recién nato.

- humm – Ren solo hizo un poco de ruidos con la boca después de escuchar los cuchicheos de su mamá y su hermana de cómo Ren era un niño tan hermoso cuando nació. Y que, aunque su nombre fuera de niña le quedaba muy bien… al menos por unas horas la tensión había pasado.

Ren no comprendía como el retrasado de Yoh podía ser padre solo a los 15 años… el 5 años después no se sentía del todo seguro o preparado. Aun así, lo deseaba… mucho.

Tomó un cigarro para, aquello de la ansiedad pero el humo en seguida lo hizo toser. No comprendía como había personas que disfrutaran de eso, pero la verdad estaba desesperado y un poco de nicotina no le caería mal. Sobre todo después de escuchar tanto parloteo, ya había llegado su abuelo, su padre y demás comitiva Tao al susodicho hospital. Todo para el nacimiento del nuevo heredero. La verdad prefería estar solo. Pero él tenía la culpa después de todo.

A las 5 de la tarde la doncella le dijo a Ren dulcemente, que su hijo nacería pronto… quiso tomar carruaje, pero ella le sonrió dulcemente y le dijo… "Ren por favor se prudente y usemos el auto por esta vez" ¡Prudente! ¡El auto! ¿Qué le había querido dar a entender Jeanne? ¡Qué el carruaje no era una opción! Ya luego le reclamaría eso. El solo tomó su teléfono y le llamó a su hermana para que pasara por ellos en una limosina, con rumbo al hospital. Rápido. Muy rápido. Por suerte Jun era una loca conduciendo.

Era lógico que Jun llegando al hospital, le llamaría a su mamá, ella a su papá y él al abuelo… y así el gran Grupo Tao estaría ahí.

-familiares de ¿la doncella Jeanne? – la enfermera frunció el ceño decía ¿doncella? ¿Eso era un nombre? En fin. Trabajo era trabajo, y si se tenía que decir que era virgen lo diría…

Los Tao se pusieron de pie. Todos. Mientras tanto Ren el menor Tao, al menos hasta ese instante se quedo inmóvil un momento escuchando como la enfermera rubia dijo – felicidades todo ha salido muy bien, pueden pasar a ver al bebé y su madre en un momento más-

Ren Tao abrió los ojos un poco y sintió que su corazón latió… Tal vez nunca antes lo había escuchado sonar; por eso se impresionó tanto, con el rítmico sonido en su interior. No sabía cómo acontecían las cosas pero sintió que su hermana lo abrazó felizmente al igual que su mamá. Pero no estaba seguro. Solo había mucho ruido. Todo se calmó cuando la enfermera le dijo que la siguiera, y él como un perrito faldero y obediente caminó felizmente atrás hasta que lo vio.

Estaba en una pequeña camita, y no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que… era perfecto. Aun no había visto sus ojos, pero su piel era tan blanca y sus cabellos como la plata. Era tan lindo que tenía miedo de tocarlo. Aun así vio como la enfermera lo agarró y lo puso en un sabanita y simplemente se lo dio. ¡Como carajos agarro a su hijo! No tenía idea, pero ya lo tenía entre sus brazos cargándolo.

Ren quiso llorar, estaba sencillamente feliz, tanto que no sabía que así se sentía la felicidad. Quería abrazarlo más pero, no tenía ni idea de cuánto debía sostenerlo. Así que, así se sentía… ser feliz y sentir amor puro por alguien. Fue entonces cuando sonrió. Poco después sintió el flash de un cámara, quiso morirse de la vergüenza… su hermana lo había fotografiado con una cara… ¡así!

-Pero si es divino- dijo Jun, mirando a su sobrino y a su hermano, la muy "lista" se había colado hasta ahí solo para ver a su hermano cuando tuviera su hijo en brazos por primera vez. –vamos Ren, hay que llevar al pequeño con su mamá y ver como esta ella.

- Si- él respondió dócilmente mientras sentía el calorcito de su hijo en su pecho. ¿Qué hora era? No tenía idea, pero estaba cansado y sin duda su esposa lo estaría aun más. Caminó con su pequeño justo al cuarto de Jeanne donde por primera vez la vio con emoción y le mostró aquel pedacito de persona que ellos dos habían hecho.

-Ren- ella habló bajito esperando ver a su esposo y a su hijo, sonrió a ver que Ren aun estaba pálido. Tal vez más, que cuando le dijo que ya sería la hora. Y además de eso… ver en los ojos de Ren, una tremenda ternura y felicidad. – Somos padres-

-Sí, lo somos- después de eso entendió que su vida… después de todo si tenía sentido. Lo tenía por que el había ayudado a hacer una personita tan perfecta como lo era su hijo Men—

Fin chapter 1

Next desvelos y llantos~~

Ahh bueno como tan? Si tengo varios fics escritos por ahí sin actualizar la culpa la tiene el roll! Porque esta re bueno XD y soy padre y soy Ren! ;D ok y ahí esta lo que he escrito hasta ahora, y lemon y drama etc si quieren leer me avisan

Después de rolear un poco con Ren padre, me hace pensar todo lo que cambio con su hijo y como su vida es dif. Jeanne tú! te robaste a mi amado pero aggrr bueno no hablare más de eso me desquitare con ella en crónicas … este fic no es yaoi pero habrá insinuaciones (por que Ren ama a Horo aunque este casado con Jeanne! PUNTO) .. la mayoría del fic será de Ren y Men así que no esperen Ren x Jeanne ¬¬ además de otro intento de hijo (jajaja es broma XD)


	2. Chapter 2

**Tao´s memories **

**Chapter 2**

**Walking on sunshine**

Puso su mano en la frente, la bajó lentamente escurriéndola por su cara. Contó hasta 10 y luego suspiró. Hasta donde sabía, el jugo de manzana, era eso JUGO DE MANZANA. Era la tercera vuelta que daba por la dichosa bebida y aún no había atinado a la correcta.

-¡No quiero!- refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido. –Quiero el que tiene etiqueta verde con el oso panda- chilló mientras veía a su padre dejar el dichoso jugo en la mesa.

-Men, la envoltura no cambia que sea jugo- trató de razonar. Siempre lo hacía, así había educado a su hijo hasta los 4 años y le estaba funcionando bien, hasta el día que el pequeño vio aquel jugo de manzana con el logotipo del Panda. – Sabes que no hay nadie más que haga las compras- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, en ese momento el pequeño Tao cambio sus facciones a unas de simple y puro berrinche... ¡oh no! Eso no, después del berrinche de los 3 años por querer jugar con Horaiken que lo dejó con dolor de oídos no quería que una masacre así se repitiera.

-¡Está bien! , está bien, lo compraremos juntos- le puso sus botitas rojas para salir y lo tomó de la mano. Sabría que de igual manera terminaría cargándolo. El señorito apenas caminaba unos metros, aún así ya era bastante listo y mordaz al hablar. A veces Ren pensaba que, si su hijo competía con Horo-Horo para comprobar quien tenía un mayor léxico, ganaría su hijo.

-¡cárgame!- Ren sonrió con un tic en el ojo, ¡por que justamente ahí! ¡Justo en el salón de belleza donde estaban todas esa mujeres urgidas mirándolo con avidez! Lo peor de todo era que pensaban que él era soltero… un perfecto padre soltero.

Lo tomó por la cintura y simplemente lo cargó como siempre lo hacía en uno de sus brazos, hasta que escuchó el nuevo reproche de su hijo.

-¡De caballito!- sintió que su tic en el ojo se haría permanente, pero no protestó ¡era su hijo! Así que lo subió y caminó por la calles con su pequeño hijo "de caballito". Y dios ¡sí que hacía calor! Tener que caminar tanto para ir a la tienda, era casi un crimen. En fin era por Men…

Y esa era el lema que se repetía día con día; cada que sus horas de sueño se reducirán, cada que su tiempo en calma se acababa, y más importante… cada que su vida personal dejaba de ser solo suya.

Y al fin, llegaron la tienda después de caminar bajo el sol de medio día, y aunque lo negara, le gustaba caminar con su hijo.

-Dime Men ¿Cuál es la que quieres?- le dijo justo cuando lo puso en el exhibidor con todos los juguitos de manzana. El apenas lo señalo y sonrió cuando lo tuvo en las manos, solo por eso valía la pena todo… absolutamente todo solo por ver la sonrisa de Men.

Lo pagó, y se aseguró de mandar pedir exactamente esa clase de jugos a su mansión, 12 cajas todas con el dichoso Panda…

-Me lo abres por favor padre- Ren sonrió un poco, al menos ya había usado el por favor. Tomó el jugo y lo abrió con cuidado para darle en envase a su hijo que estaba felizmente en sus hombros.

La cara de alegría de Ren cambió en un segundo cuando sintió el jugo su cabello y el embase callendo en el piso… luego.

-Sabe feo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holass como tan! Si escribiendo a las 12: 30! Espero que no se me vallan muchos horrores ortográficos XD estoy medio dormida… es cap salió a lo loco escuchando la canción con ese nombre XD

En fin nada que ver lo sé… más que caminar XD

Con cariño para:

Men, Anna, Yoh, Hoto hoto, Lyserg, Hao, Hana, Jeanne, Anna III y los colados.-.

y no, no me volví loca si existen! Son para mis niños del roll shamaniko


	3. Chapter 3

**Tao´s memories **

**Chapter 3**

**Sleepless nights and****crying**

No tenía nada que ver con eso, así que solo se sentó en su sillón reclinable y tomó el periódico. Luego los gritos de Jeanne, cosas rompiéndose y más ruido estrepitoso. ¡Qué tan difícil era darle medicina a Men!

Ren no se quería involucrar, la razón era simple… solo era la paranoia de Jeanne, cuando solo escuchó estornudar a Men tres veces. Por amor a dios, no era posible que estuviera enfermo y era hasta cierto punto, grosero darle medicina para la tos a un niño si no se sentía mal. Y Men ya había dicho que no se sentía mal, no tenía por que decir mentiras. Men simplemente no las decía, si se sentía mal, simplemente se lo diría a su papá.

Esta vez no iba intervenir… que Jeanne fuera la malvada esta vez frente a su hijo. Era todo, punto. Después de todo Jeanne no pudo hacer nada por lograr abrir la boca de Men y darle el susodicho jarabe. Se rindió y se fue ofuscada a la cama una hora más tarde.

A las tres de la mañana, Ren somnoliento escuchó a su hijo toser en la habitación de al lado. –Te dije que se iba a enfermar- escuchó que dijo ella, mientras se removió en "su" lado de la cama. Murmuró algunas maldiciones y simplemente se levantó de su cama, se puso las pantuflas y fue directo al cuarto de su hijo.

Tocó su frente y sí, efectivamente estaba resfriado. Tenía algo de fiebre… no sabía que los niños de 5 años se resfriaran con tanta facilidad. Para su suerte el jarabe estaba justo en la mesita de Men. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo levantó un poco de la cama mientras el infante apenas abrió los ojos. Sirvió un poco de jarabe y le dijo suavemente a su pequeño hijo.

-Abre grande- refiriéndose a su boca, esperando que su hijo de inmediato le obedeciera. Después de todo... el era Ren.

-No quiero- cerró la boca con fuerza y como pudo se dio la vuelta. Ren se quedo congelado…

-Men Tao, abre la boca. Estas enfermo y con esto te sentirás mejor- Ren trató de tener paciencia y como siempre razonar con su hijo.

-¡No!- luego tosió un poco y se removi, sin duda se sentía mal. Había pocas cosas que a Ren le dolían, una era haberse separado de la única persona de la cual se había enamorado y la otra ver sufrir a Men.

-Men te prometo que te sentirás bien… no me gusta verte así- Men lo miró un poco y pestañeo, su padre había usado "esa voz" lo miró con miedo y luego miró a la medicina; cambió la cara a una de asco.

-Sabe feo- le declaró con una pequeña lágrima en sus ojitos rojos. Ren sintió que su pecho se destrozaba.

- Men es el jarabe o mañana vendrá en doctor y tendrá que inyectar- a ese instante vio los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su hijo.

-pero no me gusta que me toquen- el pequeño se abrazó de su padre y tosió un poco más.

-entonces tómatela, no sabe tan mal… además si tú te sientes mal; yo me sentiré mal también.-

-Sabe muy feo- el pequeño abrazó a su papá, y fue entonces cuando entendió por que Jeanne no pudo lograr que se la tomara, sin tomar medidas extremas.

-No sabe tan mal- vio la cara de circunstancia de su hijo- está bien yo la probaré primero – tomó la medicina pensando en que enseguida disimuladamente la tiraría… pero no contaba con que, realmente supiera tan mal ¡carajo¡ ¡De dónde había sacado eso Jeanne! ¡Sabia horrible!

Apenas lo tuvo en su boca y no pensó ni un segundo más, tomó la carita de su hijo y puso sus labios sobre los de él para darle el medicamento en la boca. Vio como su hijo cerró los ojitos y sin más remedio se la pasó…

Los dos pusieron cara de asco y se miraron circunstancialmente.

- Te dije que sabia horrible- el pequeño miró a su papa, y sorbió por la nariz haciendo un gesto que Ren bien conocía… quería que lo abrazara.

-Al menos no sufriste solo- Ren como pudo se acomodó en la cama de su hijo para abrazarlo mientras dormían un poco, después de todo… no quería alejarse de él y menos ahora que estaba resfriado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ren, ¿te quedaste dormido ahí?- lo primero que pensó contestar fue un "que no vez que estoy aquí", luego intentó hablar y notó que tenía la boca adormecida… frunció el ceño mientras veía a su hijo con el entrecejo fruncido… Ahora entendía por que cuando estaba enfermo no hacía ni un ápice de ruido… se volvió a preguntar ¡de dónde demonios sacó Jeanne ese jarabe!

-Humm- fue lo único que pudo medio decir antes de ir a su habitación a cambiarse… claro después de tocar la frente de su hijo y ver que había amanecido mejor…

-¡Ren le pudiste dar la medicina! De ahora en adelante le podrás dar el aceite de hígado de bacalao, escuché que es muy bueno para los niños- Ren quiso matarla… maldecir o gritar por suerte (para ella)… no pudo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno Cap. raro XDD pero ya está! lo tenía pensado pero no lo escribía por que no ando en casa ¿o sí? Olvídenlo problemas existenciales~~ e fin próximo Cap. Pronto este fic va rápido XD ~~

**Next: Rain**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tao´s memories**_

**Chapter 4**

**Rain**

Si Men Tao a alguien admiraba, ese era a su padre. Simplemente era lo máximo. Desde que lo veía llegar del trabajo, caminado con altivez dirigiéndose hacia él y darle un beso en su frente. La forma en que sonreía dulcemente a su mamá y se sentaba armoniosamente en su reclinable, para contarle siempre historias interesantes.

Sin duda alguna, Ren Tao era el mejor padre que un hijo podría desear. Y no era solo eso, lo mejor era verlo entrenar en aquel patio donde pasaba un pequeño riachuelo. Todo en armonía, el aire, la respiración, los movimientos. Para Men Tao, el solo verlo lo transportaba un mundo mágico y perfecto del cual, anhelaba entrar algún día.

Pero, ¿por qué esperar tanto? Se pregunto la mañana de un sábado cuando notó que aquella espada "Horaiken" estaba mal puesta en la mesita del corredor.

Apenas la vio, sintió el instinto de tocarla. Bien sabía que no debía, ya su padre le había dicho enérgicamente que eso no era un juguete. ¡Pero por amor a los dioses que no iba jugar! Es más solo la iba ver. Con sus ya 5 años, el ya era un niño muy maduro que solo la vería y nada más.

Apenas la tuvo en sus manos sintió el peso del artefacto de metal. Muy pesado para su gusto. Hasta ahí todo estaba bien. Ahora solo tenía que dejarla en su lugar, lamentablemente su inherente curiosidad ya estaba activada. Men pensó que no haría ningún daño solo blandir aquella espada. Miró a un lado y luego al otro asegurándose de que, nadie lo viera. Como pudo acomodó aquella valiosa espada en su chamarrita dorada y salió directo al jardín para imitar a su padre. El solo pensar en que se vería como él hacía que sus ojos rojos brillaran de felicidad.

Tuvo que esquivar a su mamá en el camino, que estaba en aquella amplia sala mirando el televisor, pero llegó. Como pudo extendió la espada y blandió dando unos cuantos movimientos. Justo como lo hacía su padre.

Lástima que, al menos hasta ahora, no había entrenado con algo como eso… también era una pena que esa piedra se hubiera atravesado en su camino. Lo más lamentable, que se cayera la espada y que… se rompiera. Ya los rasponsitos en sus piernitas blancas eran lo menos importante.

Su cara se puso más pálida de lo normal, y creyó que había caído una maldición por tomar la espada de su papá sin permiso. Estaba lloviendo, justo en ese momento. Apenas pasó el dorso de su manita por sus ojos rojos para limpiarse la lagrimita que salió. Se puso de pie y agarró la espada que había caído en el riachuelo y chocado exactamente contra una roca.

¡Que iba decir su padre si se enteraba! Sintió miedo, mucho. ¡Seria una deshonra regresar a casa con el arma rota! Y peor aún haber desobedecido. Su papá lo regañaría. Eso, simplemente no. Solo le quedaba una opción. Huir.

Sorbió por la nariz y caminó cabizbajo quizá 10 o 15 metros con la espada entre sus manos debajo de la lluvia, tal vez cuando fuera grande y pudiera arreglar la espada podría regresar a casa con su papá. Sus piececitos ya le dolían, y su ropa estaba más mojada que nunca antes. Vio un pequeño árbol y bajo su copa se sentó. Acomodó su carita entre sus piernas, y entonces lloró.

Ya no había marcha atrás, ya por más que intentara estirarse no veía su casa. Era lo más lejos que jamás había ido solo. No dejaba de llover y sin duda ya eran más de las 5 de la tarde. Ya había pasado la hora de la comida. Ahora tendría que alimentarse de agua y sal. Lloró de nuevo un poco y mordió su labio inferior.

-¡Men!- el pequeño apenas alcanzó a escuchar. Pero la lluvia era estruendosa, tal vez era su imaginación – Men- de nuevo se escuchó, el pequeño sintió que su pecho le dolía.

-papá- dijo con una voz débil poniendo sus manitas entre su cara, haciéndose más pequeño de lo normal.

Ren Tao, apenas visualizó ese pequeño bultito de cabellos plateados enmarañados y corrió hasta él y se agacho a su nivel. Pensó en abrazarlo, y llevarlo dentro, tal vez regañarlo por irse de casa, pero al ver su cara llorosa, solo pensó en preguntarle:

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?- con la voz más suave que pudo salir de sus labios, sin duda su pequeño hijo ya había sufrido mucho. Apenas noto comó sus ojos chocaron le enseñó a Horaiken, rota. Ren suspiró abrazó a su hijo y lo cargó.

- Me preocupaste mucho Men- le confesó mientras lo acomodaba en su hombro derecho y con la mano izquierda sujetaba la espada aquella espada que se parecía a su Horaiken y que habían mandado a hacer como replicas mal hechas… No estaba loco como para dejar una espada, filosa, pesada y sobre todo peligrosa cerca de Men.

-Lo siento padre- Ren pensó que lo mejor era no decir nada y llevarse a su pequeño hijo, que ya la había pasado bastante mal hasta la casa en brazos.


End file.
